


Meeting the Squad

by astromirage



Series: Barisi Being Fathers [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Twitter:adasonnycarisi
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Being Fathers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Meeting the Squad

Sonny sighs and kisses Danny's forehead before checking the temperature of the bottle and feeding him, Danny taking the bottle in his hands unsteadily while still Sonny supports it. 

Sonny decided to stay home and be protective of his son. Rafael decided to take full advantage of his paternity leave as well and stay home with his baby and husband. After all, raising a baby was something Rafael didn't want to leave Sonny to his own devices with. 

Sonny felt too tired to even try to leave the house to introduce his friends to his son. Rafael agreed with the sentiment and they haven't left the house in a week and a half. 

Sonny's eyes flick to the clock, it being 6 o'clock in the morning. Danny refuses the rest of his bottle and he sets it aside. He grabs the throw up towel and throws it over his shoulder, burping his son. He cradles him again after he finishes burping. 

"Buenos Dias mi Amor," Rafael says groggily, kissing Sonny. 

"Buenos Dias mijo." He takes Danny from his husband's arms and kisses his cheek. "Rest Dominick, he's been doing fine, he's eating fine. If we want to take him to the precinct today, you need rest."

"You're right, come sit with me in the couch. Quality family time." 

Rafael smiles and follows him to the couch. 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Sonny yawns awake and looks to his side to see Danny asleep on Rafael's chest, who is also sleeping. He quickly takes a photo before he sees Danny stirring and beginning to wail. He checks his diaper and furrows his brows. 

"Aw, baby, hey Danny. Let's go baby." He picks him up and makes his way to his room to change him. 

He buckles him into the changing table and changes him at a decent pace. He sanitizes his hands and picks him up again. 

"What do we wanna wear baby?" 

Danny makes his baby noises in response and smiles, grabbing at Sonny. 

"Dinosaur shirt it is." he says, tickling Danny's stomach, illiciting a loud laugh. 

He gets him dressed and goes to wake Rafael up. He kisses Danny's forehead and looks into the living room to see Rafael already up and slipping on his shoes. 

"You're not gonna change babe?" 

"No, I'm too tired." 

"God same." He says, chuckling. 

Rafael kisses Sonny's chin and walks away, fetching his carrier and baby bag. 

"Here you go." Rafael hands him the chest carrier. 

He quickly straps Danny and himself into it. 

"Let's go?" Rafael asks, holding out his hand. 

"Let's." He takes his hand and grips it tightly. 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Sonny pushes through the doors of the precinct, making light chatter with the lawyer beside him, occasionally kissing Danny's head when he coos or laughs. Danny looks up at his taller father and squeals cheerfully. Sonny immediately melts, Rafael rubs his baby's cheek and kisses his head. Sonny grips Rafael's hand tighter and kisses it. 

They walk towards the desks, to be met with multiple balloons and presents. The squad is talking amongst themselves, chattering happily. 

Amanda notices the two's presence and claps her hands, "Sonny! Barba!" 

The whole squad turns around, smiling. 

"Hey guys!" Sonny greets, keeping a hand on Danny's back. 

They walk to the squad, them excitedly awaiting to meet the baby. 

Rafael stops him to undo the harness and get Danny out. 

"Here we go, we're going with Papi." Rafael mutters quietly, smiling at the grin that breaks out on Danny's face. 

"Everyone, meet our son Danny!" Sonny wraps his arms around Rafael and kisses his cheek. 

The squad crowds around, Danny stunned yet still smiling at the new people. Liv gets closer holding out a finger for him to grasp. She giggles and Danny does as well. 

"Can I hold him?" She asks the two, they nod and smile. 

"Of course you can." Rafael says, handing her the baby. 

Danny makes grabby hands and gives a few giggles out. 

"Hey there sweet angel. I'm your aunty Olivia." she says quietly. 

Sonny smiles and squeezes Rafael close kissing his head, yawning at the warmth between them. 

Amanda walks to Sonny's side, admiring Danny with Liv from where they stand. 

"I'm real happy for you Sonny." 

He looks down and smiles. "Thanks Manda."

"Your guys' son is real cute." 

Rafael kisses Sonny's shoulder and smiles. "Thank you Rollins." 

"Can I hold him now?" 

Sonny grin and nods. Amanda rushes over and gently takes Danny from Liv's arms. 

"I love you." Sonny says softly. 

Rafael responds with quiet "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:adasonnycarisi


End file.
